


Rude Boy

by RunawayWhispers



Series: Kink Requests [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chub, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, One Night Stands, Overweight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers, kind of ass fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: The boy mewled at Viktor’s dirty mutterings and hardened at his touch. “What’s your name?” he asked, thrusting into the older man’s hold. “I want to know what I’ll be screaming when I come with your dick buried in my ass.”“V-Viktor” the Russian stuttered, too horny to comprehend the full meaning of the boy’s statement. “Yours?”“Depends on the person. Sometimes it slut, other times it’s whore. My real name is Yuri though.”Viktor groaned in frustration. “Are you always this fucking dirty?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!   
> So first of all, I'd like to inform you all I'm taking Kind Requests (as previously posted.) so while nobody requested this one in particular, this is an example of what you'll get depending on what you request. Feel free to drop a request below!
> 
> Next, I really hope you guys like this. Obviously I'm really sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes; I am seriously shit at english, why must this be? I have read through it, but the tenses may change cause I'm fickle as fuck with the my tenses for some reason. 
> 
> Also, I really hope the length isn't overkill:')
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!<3
> 
> P.s feel free to talk to me on tumblr at We-Can-Be-Perfectly-Imperfect!<3  
> p.p.s Comments and kudos save my soul, and I'm going to need it cause I'm going to hell with the amount of smut I'll be writing

Viktor sighed into his cocktail, the taste of cranberry juice tingling on his taste buds. Though full of fruity deliciousness, the alcoholic beverage did little to raise his spirits. Fiddling with the slice of orange, the Russian sighed and rested his head on his knuckles.

Mila and Georgi sat beside him, laughing wildly as the red head beat a challenger in a chugging competition. Despite her age, Mila was able to slip between the cracks and find herself underage in a bar, enjoying herself as man after man offered to buy her a drink. Viktor was impressed with her and her ability to capture the attention of all those who looked at her; a trait which he shared with pride. Georgi, the most sober of the two, kept his arm wrapped around her when the men got too aggressive. The scowl he sent towards unruly men was otherworldly, and Viktor was glad to have never been on the receiving end.

Letting his companion’s laughter filter through one ear and out the other, he took another glum sip of his drink and let his shoulders slump. Being in America should have been an exciting trip. Having been scheduled to have an interview with one the leading sports magazines, Viktor had decided that he would take the opportunity to have a small holiday. He hadn’t wanted anything fancy; just a week for himself to get away from the rink. Mila and Georgi took it upon themselves to tag along, causing the one-person holiday to become a group trip. It was now, however, as he had painfully come to realise after years of denial, apparent that Viktor had nothing to live for outside of his career.

His contact with his blood family was limited with only annual visits if they cared enough to reply to his messages. His other family, the rink family, were certainly a mass part of his life but that didn’t mean he could cuddle up late at night with them, talking about his wildest dreams and fantasies and theories of the universe. No. Instead, he lived a life full of misery which laid beneath the cheery façade he had become so used to wearing when performing. Viktor felt as though he was acting out his entire life.

Ignoring the eyes which casted routinely glances towards his general direction, he downed his last sip of his Sex on The Beach and ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri, with an extra straw. He idly twiddled his thumbs as the bartender began to make his drink.

“What’s wrong Viktor?”

Georgi was a loveable guy, with a heart full of kindness. He was everything Viktor aspired to be as a person; thoughtful, generous and able to emotionally communicate with those around him; even if it was sometimes odd to experience it first-hand. Georgi, if it wasn’t for his lack of ability to defeat Viktor, would be the perfect man. Except, Viktor knew nobody could be perfect; he had been trying for the past twenty years with nothing to show.

“The club is alive Georgi,” Viktor sighed, pointing towards the crowd of people collected at the dance floor, worshipping the DJ. “…and yet, I feel as though I am dead.” The Russian knew this was the type of atmosphere he could manipulate; the dancers were his audience waiting for the grand show, and he knew just how to give them one, except, he wasn’t motivated enough to even cast a smile. He remained still, wallowing in his self-pity and waiting for his fruity cocktail.

Mila, who had pulled herself away from line of men waiting for her attention rolled her eyes. “Pathetic Viktor, stop being so poetic and have some fun.” She points in the general direction of the group he had ignored earlier. “Those boys haven’t taken their eyes off you tonight. Go show them what real fun is.” She raises her left eyebrow in anticipation of Viktor’s response, only to be let down by his melancholy huff.

“Maybe later.”

Georgi, with concern settling between the creases of his forehead placed a comforting hand on the Russian’s shoulder. “We can leave if you want? Find somewhere else to go?”

The bartender tapped a finger on his shoulder and smiled. He thanked her for the drink and gave her his charming smile, the one which had always won with the paparazzi. Viktor considered Georgi’s suggestion for a moment, wanting nothing more than to leave the wretched place which only brought him feelings of sadness and isolation, but the thought of disrupting his company’s enjoyment of the night destroyed it. He was lonely, but not a buzzkill.

Instead, he shook his head and called for a toast, lifting his glass into the air and thrusting it in his team’s general vicinity. Georgi’s pint is first to clink, followed by Mila’s shot of whisky. The girl was certainly a firecracker.

Viktor took a gulp of the strawberry sweetness and closed his eyes. He had only wanted to get away and have some fun but instead he was lonely, sitting in a bar full of young men but only eyeing the glass held between his fingers. He couldn’t help but wonder at what point in his life had he become _that guy._

Mila hopped down from her barstool and grinned, pointing to the dancefloor to explain where she moving to. A young man held her hand tightly, giving the two Russians a brief overlook before tugging her deeper into the crowd. She followed happily, lifting her free hand to wave in time with the beat overhead.

In the corner of his eye, Viktor noticed someone taking a seat with the group that were unable to keep their bulging eyes inside of their skull. His friends cheered at his arrival and raised their glasses, giggling as the man made a move to sit down, only to stumble forwards and hit the table. The boy, who Viktor now realised had a tie wrapped around his head, had been inebriated before he had even arrived.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to slurp at his drink. Envy flared up deep inside at the bottom of his stomach. The guy hadn’t looked as old as Viktor was and yet he could socialise and enjoy the company of others around his age. Viktor, for all his life, had only himself to keep him busy. He hadn’t quite realised it until that moment, but he had grown bored of having to keep himself company.

 A loud clamour caught his attention. The boy who had stumbled into the table groaned as he used his friend to support him. The black haired boy slumped against another, who had happily taken his opportunity to pull out his phone and take a selfie. In a less than effective attempt to shove the phone away from, the boy slouched forwards and smashed his face against the table.

A few friends booed, some gasped with worry and one wasted no time taking a photo with a grin spread wide across his face. Though Viktor watched with worry, he realised that the boy was rumbling with laughter, face still smushed into the wood.

“When I was younger, I once passed out naked in front of a care home.” Georgi laughed, catching Viktor’s attention.  “One of the caretakers had a delightful fright that morning.” He smirked into his pint, leaning against the bar’s countertop as he relived the story in his head. “The hangover didn’t stop us from having some fun though.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows in surprise, a huff of laughter escaping his lips. He had never expected the younger skater to behave so indecently; he was quiet and thoughtful of his surroundings, and his attitude to sex was nowhere near carefree. Georgi had lived an extremely different life to Viktor; the latter focusing solely of becoming the best skater in the world. He began to wonder if his title was worth the sacrifice. “Did she cater to your every need?” the Russian asked, winking in the process.

Georgi threw his head backwards. “Oh Viktor, you should know me better.” He turned to face his teammate. “She’d had enough of having to look after everyone else, and I’m a very generous lover.”

Viktor shook his head, stunned. “I’m not surprised.”

“She was.”

Viktor spat out his drink with laughter, his melted daiquiri running down his chin and dripped onto his trousers. Never in his time of skating had he heard of such utterings fall from the lips of his competitor. The alcohol had clearly taken down all filter’s the younger man had put in place, disregarded for the night.

Georgi laughed at Viktor before he pointed towards something over the Russian’s shoulder. Viktor followed his gaze, landing on a small Japanese boy which sat eyes wide and mouth hanging. The boy had been the same one who had face planted the table. His sluggishness seemed to have dissipated however, replaced with a new awareness. The moment their eyes connected, the boy’s head jerked away, returning to his friends.

Georgi leaned forward to whisper in Viktor’s ear. “He must like the site of liquid dripping from your chin.”

Viktor’s cheeks blushed at the implication. Despite his earlier actions of ignoring the boy, finding his antics amusing but nothing more, he now wanted to get closer. The boy had darker skin and lips that parted to form the perfect “o”. The boy was chubby, with a few rolls straining against his top and his cheeks chubbier than the average boy, but he was enticing nonetheless. 

Viktor’s eyes roamed the table, noticing that all of the boys had their hands clasped around a glass, except for his admirer. The Russian turned on his stool and extended an arm, attracting the attention of the woman who had served him all night. She grinned excitedly at his sudden change of mood. “What can I get you?”

The older man pursed his lips before smiling. “Double vodka and red bull please,” he ordered, placing the cash on the counter. “For the young man over there who is empty handed.”

The woman followed his pointed finger and smirked. “You got it.”

“Didn’t know you had it in you Viktor” Georgi teased light-heartedly.

“If I’m lucky,” retorted Viktor, his eyes eager at the sight of the woman walking over to the young Japanese boy, “I’ll have him in me.”

Ignoring Georgi’s splutter, the older man watched as the woman tapped on the Japanese boy’s shoulder, offering the drink and causing the boy’s eyes to widen. The boy’s lips moved for a few moments before the waitress turned around to point at Viktor, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Viktor raised his glass, signalling a smug “you’re welcome” in response. The Japanese boy looked at Viktor shocked, mumbled something to the waitress and returned his attention to his friends. The group of lads “oooo’d” at the display of flirting, clapping the boy on the shoulder and whistling.

“He asked me to say thanks.”

Viktor nodded and returned to stare out at the crowd, watching the sweaty bodies dance as one on the dancefloor. The familiar mop of red hair popped up from the right corner. Mila had climbed on top of the staging, putting her above the rest of the dancers. With a wild flip of her head, her eyes landed on Viktor, and instantly lit up. Her arms waved from left to right, calling him to her. Despite his silent protest’s, the young girl had convinced him to move after pretending to beg.

With a sigh, he downed the rest of his alcoholic slush and lifted himself off his stool. The Russian cast a quick glance at the table the Japanese boy sat at, disappointed to see that he hadn’t been looking in his direction.

Viktor startled at feeling of hands groping his ass as he found himself amongst the club goers. The offender, it seemed, was an extremely beautiful young lady dressed to the nines. Her lips were smug as she noticed she had gained his attention. She clung to another man, her arms wrapped around his neck as she quickly whispered something into his ears. The guy looked up, his eyes focusing on Viktor before he nodded his head, a glint of excitement in his eye.

The woman unhooked herself away from the guy, walking in the Russian’s direction. Along with the beat of the song, she swayed her hips and closed the distance between the older man and herself. Her arms slid around his shoulders, pulling them closer together and forcing him to move in rhythm with her.

“Hi” she smiled, her eyes focused on his. “I’m Isabella, and you are?”

Viktor awkward swayed his body to the music, not wanting to seem rude about his disinterest. “Viktor.” He greeted.

“Nice to meet you Viktor.” She smirked, snaking closer to him. “What accent is that?” she asked, lips ghosting over his ears.

“Russian.”

She nodded, her body seemingly moving on its own. “Would you like to have some fun Viktor? Me and my boyfriend are looking for a man with,” she licked her lips and her fingernails clawed into his shoulder. “…an open mind, if you will.”

It had taken him a few moments, but after he had noticed the man watching them from the side-lines, he caught on. “My apologies,” he replied, dragging her hands away from his neck. “but I am already here with someone.”

The woman drew back, a frown on her lips. “I understand. What a shame.” She leaned up to place a soft kiss to his cheek. “Have a good night!” she called, waving goodbye and returning to her lover shaking her head. The man cast a disappointed glance at Viktor before shrugging, pulling the woman closer and grabbing a handful of her ass.

Viktor returned to searching for Mila, who had opted to take off her shoes to avoid falling off the high staging. She cooed the moment she twirled and saw him watching her with an amused glint in his eye. Extending her arms, she drawled him in, inviting the older man to dance with her. Reluctantly he took her hands, and shuffled from left to right awkwardly.

“Are you having fun Viktor?” she asked, bending down to hear his response.

“Of Course! Are you?”

Mila nodded before nodding her head to her left. “Those guys are getting creepy. Walk me back to Georgi?”

Viktor connected the dots, now understanding why the young girl had been desperate for him to join her. He nodded, offering a hand to help her down gracefully. Once she stood upright, her smile wide and her heels back in business, he wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder and allowed her to lead the way, placing himself between her and potential predators.

“Thank you Viktor!” she shouted over her shoulder, her body more relaxed. He waved her thanks off; she was family and it was his job to look after her.

Georgi, with a concerned eyebrow, watched as the two emerged from the crowd, Mila leading and Viktor closely behind.

“Did she have enough of your pathetic dancing?” he asked his tone humorous yet still concerned.

“More like I served her on the dancefloor and now she’s embarrassed her moves are weak” Viktor joked back, taking his previous stool next to the younger skater, who now had the underage redhead clinging to him for dear life. She chuckled at Viktor, but made no effort to correct him. Georgi turned to Viktor, a question plaguing his lips.

“Couple of men creeping her out. Don’t think it’s anything to be worried about though”

Georgi “ohs” before wrapping a hand over the girl’s waist, supporting her. He nods before nudging Viktor. “Shall we head off then?”

Viktor nods, accepting that the night was coming to an end. Mila had drunk enough, and Georgi wasn’t likely to take a girl home, which meant they had no reason to stay much longer. With a sigh, disappointed once again at his complete inability to find himself happiness, Viktor pushed off the stool and pointed to the toilets. “Back in a few.”

Georgi nodded and turned to Mila, grabbing her coat and helping her lace her arms through each hole. The girl was a mass of drunken giggles and squeals as she nearly lost her balance.

Viktor glided across the dancefloor, his eyes glanced at the table which had hosted the cute Japanese boy. His stomach dropped as he realised he was nowhere to be seen; a few of them had gone missing, causing Viktor to suspect that they had taken him home for his own safety. How unfortunate.

Instead of dwelling on what could have been, Viktor makes his way into the collection of sweaty bodies. He threads himself through person after person, attempting to carefully pass by them without creating a fuss. He mutters a gentle “sorry” as he scoots by each adult to wasted to comprehend what he had said, and locks his targets on the bathroom door.

He was disappointed in himself, knowing that this was his last chance to truly meet someone and begin to flower any type of relationship, though he knew with the distance his hopes would have been futile. Viktor Nikiforov doesn’t have a life he can enjoy; he had fallen out of love with skating and now he had no one to fall back on. That was the way life was, and he decided he was destined to mope about it for the rest of his life. Until of course, someone from his right interrupted his thoughts and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards them.

Had it been anyone else, he would have walked away without a word. Because it was _him_ however, he stood there shocked, open mouthed and wide eyed as he saw the Japanese boy grin. The boy had somewhat undressed himself, with the majority of the buttons undone and his jeans falling down on his hips, just underneath the soft curve of his stomach. He signalled for Viktor to follow, to which the Russian did without hesitation.

The boy led him to the centre of the club, pushing them into the throng of dancers who had decided that their speciality dance was one which involved their tongues. The Russian was weak at the knees at the implication of this sudden advancement. It wasn’t the music began playing that Viktor realised exactly what he had let himself in for.

Viktor had enjoyed Rhianna’s music before, but tonight, he adored the song.

The boy cheered excitedly as the song’s beat began to play through the speakers, the beat buzzing through his body like electricity. He hooked his arms around the taller man and grinned when the man reciprocated, looking down at him through his overgrown bangs.

The smaller boy swung his hips slowly, tantalisingly so in rhythm that Viktor almost drooled at the sight. The way the boy’s fingertips felt against his flush skin, the way his top riled up slightly and bunched around his hips, the way he sent Viktor those “Fuck me” eyes was all too much; the dance has only just started and Viktor felt as though he’d already come undone. The Russian couldn’t help but stare at the boy as he moved in front of him, awe overtaking his common sense to move.

It’s when the lyrics begin to play that Viktor truly snaps.

The Japanese boy looks up, his beautiful chocolate eyes catching Viktor’s and they glimmer with something Viktor hadn’t seen in years. They were full of desire and lust, and Viktor wanted to drown in the feeling that came along with staring at them.

Smirking, the boy began to sing along to the song, one hand advancing lower down the Russian’s eager body. The feeling of the boy’s fingers grasping at his crotch while simultaneously having the man whisper in his ears “is you big enough?” almost sent him over the edge.  

The pure sin that the boy oozed was too much for Viktor to contain himself. He had had many sexual partners; more so than he had romantic partners, but none of them had entrapped him like this before. From the moment he had seen him he had been interested, but with how the boy treated him as though he was any normal clubber instead of a global ice skating champion had him sold.

The boy thrusted his hips forwards in synch with the music, brushing both of their groins against each other. His head fell back, lost in the music as sweat rolled down his collar bones. Viktor followed his lead, placing his hand comfortingly against the smaller man’s back and pulling him closer towards him. They had somehow simultaneously agreed to let their body do the talking, and Viktor was more than pleased with this means of communication.

The boy in front of him slowed down, releasing his grip on the Russian’s now semi-hard cock and glided it through the older man’s silver hair (obviously dyed for effect.) He moved forward, placing Viktor’s knee between his thighs to give him something to rut against. Ignoring the wide eyed delight, the small man continued his grinding.

 “Tonight I’m let you be the captain”

The boy quickly grasped the taller man’s hands and urged them to travel downwards, placing them suggestively on the globes of his ass. He groaned at the feeling of his cheeks being moulded, held tightly to control their rhythm.

“Tonight imma let you do your thing yeah”

Hands re-hooked around the Russian’s neck for support, allowing Viktor to take control and move at his own pace. The boy smirked as he ground down particularly hard, causing Viktor to gasp at the contact. Both men could feel each other’s pitching tents, standing proud against their jean confinements.

“Tonight imma let you be the rider,”

Grind.

“Giddy up”

Grin

“Giddy up”

Grin

“Giddy up yeah.”

Viktor, coming out of his lust induced daze, decided to take the dance one step further. He rested his hands against the young boy’s hips and swivelled him around. He pressed his flush chest against the boy’s back, feeling the body shiver in anticipation at the change of position. Of all of his partners, Viktor had never experienced such a sexual encounter with somebody who so receptive to his touch.

Viktor decided it was time to take what was rightfully his. One set of fingers stretched over the boy’s chest while the others grasped his thigh, ordering the boy to spread his legs. He did so willingly, allowing Viktor access to anywhere he wanted. With a gently sigh, Viktor thrust his hard on into the boys back before smirking at the whimper of need his partner emitted.

Cupping the smaller boy’s cock through his jeans, the Russian was more than pleased to learn that his height hadn’t affected other aspects of his body.

The boy leant back, his head nestled deep into the crook of the Russian’s shoulder as he followed the older man’s lead. Instinctively, Viktor leant down and latched his lips of the skin flushed with sweat. He sucked on the tender flesh harshly, unashamed of how needy and desperate they both looked getting off in the middle of the club.

Detaching himself, Viktor looked at his mark which now claimed the boy for the night. It was hard to see the different in colour due to the lights, but the mark was visible and it sent shivers down his spine.  At least for the night, the boy was his.

A wondering hand pulled him back down towards the wanting neck, urging him to mark and claim him more. Viktor complied, not a man known for letting his partners down. He grinded harder into the boys pert ass and added pressure on the young boy’s thigh. If Viktor could have recorded the sound he heard that night, he would have kept it on repeat till the day of his death.

Music forgotten, the young boy grabbed hold of Viktor’s wrist and tugged him forward, directing him through the unaware crowd. Viktor followed happily, curious as to where they were headed. Within a few seconds, the Russian was shoved through the stall and slammed against the door as the boy locked them inside.

The light change was unsettling; the overhead bulbs were much too bright for the Russian’s eyes having spent the entire night in the dark. It wasn’t until he was able to give his dance partner a once over that he realised the suffering was certainly worth the sight before him.

The boy was panting, his hair was sticky with sweat, shirt clung to his body and his jeans constricted his hard, begging dick. His lips were chapped but Viktor wanted to know how they felt against his own. He wanted to taste the Japanese boy who had seduced him with one look.

Seemingly understanding Viktor’s thoughts, the boy smashed their lips together with a force that almost knocked the Russian unconscious. The feel of the dry skin against his own sent blood straight to his crotch, now burning with an unattended desire. The older man groaned at the feeling of wondering hands, allowing the smaller boy to touch him in places he hadn’t been touched in years.

Viktor, eager to please the guy pinning him to the door, turned the kiss dirty. The older man found himself returning the touches, fingers spreading to span across the lower back of the younger boy, digging his nails in deep to pull him closer. The feel of kid’s soft belly against his abs sent tingles through his desperate body.

“You’re so fucking hot” the guy panted, dragging himself away from Viktor’s now red and swollen lips, a strand of saliva hanging between them. “I almost died when Minako handed me that drink. I wanted to suck you off right there in front of everybody, but she’d have killed me.”

Viktor almost came at the thought, desperate to feel those pursed lips around his cock, those chubby cheeks bulging even further from being so full with foreign dick . He hadn’t expected the younger boy to seduce him like this, but he was more than willing to stay like this forever. Once he noticed the bulge in the boy’s underwear and he smirked with pride. “I’d have let you. Thinking of you on your knee’s is too much. But,” the Russian grabs the boy’s straining cock, “I think it’s time you owed me a drink.”

The boy mewled at Viktor’s dirty mutterings and hardened at his touch. “What’s your name?” he asked, thrusting into the older man’s hold. “I want to know what I’ll be screaming when I come with your dick buried in my ass.”

“V-Viktor” the Russian stuttered, too horny to comprehend the full meaning of the boy’s statement. “Yours?”

“Depends on the person. Sometimes it slut, other times it’s whore. My real name is Yuri though.”

Viktor groaned in frustration. “Are you always this fucking dirty?”

Yuri giggled, nuzzling into the man’s neck, sniffing the intoxicating scent of a spicy cologne. “I’m really shy when I don’t drink”

“Thank fuck for alcohol,” replied Viktor as his heart fluttered at the feeling of Yuri’s breath ghosting over his skin. “Wait,” he paused momentarily, pulling the Japanese boy away from his body to hold him at an arm’s length. “Are you? You know, able to consent?” he asked, worried that he was overstepping the line.

Yuri whimpered at the loss of contact before blinking his wide at Viktor’s question. “I Just dragged you into the men’s toilets and asked you fuck me right here right now, and you’re concerned I’m not consenting right now?”

Viktor nodded, concerned about taking advantage of the boy. He wanted to have fun and enjoy the night, but not if his partner wasn’t aware of what they were doing.

Yuri rolled his eyes and jumped forward, crashing their lips together. It didn’t take long for Viktor to melt into his touch, taking the sudden kiss as confirmation that Yuri was okay with this happening. Yuri traced Viktor’s bottom lip with his tongue before taking it between his teeth. He nibbled on the soft flesh, pulling it backwards and adding extra pressure with his teeth. Viktor’s cried with desperation, bucking his hips forward and digging into the tender flesh of the boy’s meaty hips.

The Russian felt giddy at the sensation of the smaller boy’s hands undoing his button and pulling down his zipper. Yuri reached a hand underneath his jeans and smirked into Viktor’s mouth as he feels the bulge beneath the material. Embarrassingly, a small wet patch had formed, a consequence of the Japanese boy’s earlier shenanigans on the dance floor.

“You’re so fucking hot Viktor.” Yuri smiled as he brushed his fingertips against the band of the Russian’s boxers. He glides his fingers over the smooth skin of the skater before digging underneath. The moment his eager hands brush against the tip of Viktor’s needy cock, they both keen.

Viktor dragged Yuri’s mouth back to his, licking at Yuri before using one hand to pry open the boy’s jaw. At his first opportunity, Viktor attentively pushed his tongue forwards and pressed it against Yuri’s. The taste of lingering alcohol overwhelmed his senses, bring back a dizziness no partner had created before. They explored each other’s mouths, with an uncontrollable urge to taste each other. Viktor hummed as he realised Yuri particularly liked to swirl his tongue around; a skill that would be useful later.

Yuri works on tugging down the restrictive clothing, using his free hand to move the fabric out of the way while the other moves to hold Viktor’s throbbing member. His fingers glide down the shaft, grasping the Russian’s weeping cock firmly. He pumped Viktor with fluid movements, groaning into the older man’s territorial mouth.

“Fuck-” Viktor whimpered, legs weakening at the sensation of Yuri’s thumbing his slit, spreading the beaded pre-come across his length. “You’re too good at this Yuri.”

Yuri felt a sense of accomplishment and smirked, swooping down to place a gentle kiss on the Russian’s lips before he felt himself being manoeuvred. Viktor towered over him as his fingers threaded through the shorter man’s hair. He tugged it backwards to expose the marked neck, covered in bruises by Viktor’s doing. “I do recall however, that you owe me something.”

Yuri watched with intense desire as the silver haired man dropped to his knees, palms resting against his jean clad thighs. His breath shortened as he felt the older man press his face to nuzzle at his bulge, adding enough pressure to keep him interested without giving him any relief. “You’re a tease Viktor.”

“No more of a tease than what you are,” Viktor breathed, taking in the scent of Yuri. “Wanted you since I saw you staring at me.” The Russian traced his fingertips over the hem of the boy’s t-shirt.

“You did?” Yuri asked, his laughter light-hearted as he threaded his fingers through the silver.

Viktor couldn’t help but loose himself in Yuri’s eyes. They reminded his of his favourite froffy hot chocolate back home in Russia. They sparkled with lust and desire and an admiration that Viktor hadn’t witnessed in years. He knew that this was the man he had been looking for, half way across the world or not, he would give up his life just to see those eyes firth thing in the morning and last thing at night.

“Yeah,” Viktor smiled, admiring his beauty. “Then you started dancing with me and I nearly lost all ounce of control. You’re lucky I’m not taking you right now, going in dry and forcing you down on my cock right here.”

Yuri’s breath hitched, his pupils dilated. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Viktor stifled a chuckle. “I’m sure you wouldn’t.”

With that, Viktor lifted the boy’s shirt and exposed his soft, curved stomach. The skin was decorated with red marks that revealed the skin’s growth. He latched his tongue on the tender flesh and sucked, eager to leave more marks. To his surprise, Yuri grunted uncomfortably and tugged his shirt back down, pushing Viktor’s affectionate kisses away.

“Did I hurt you?” Viktor asked concerned, caressing the man as part of an apology.

“N-n-no, it’s not that…” Yuri drawled off, embarrassment restricting his tongue.

Viktor stared at him, silently wondering why the younger man had pulled his top down to cover the skin Viktor had hoped to claim.  “What is it?” he asked, unsure of whether to continue.

“Nothing,” the Japanese boy huffed, lowering his palm to cup the older man’s jaw. “Maybe...maybe we should just focus on you?” he trailed off as he attempted to cover himself up and trade positions.

Viktor wasn’t sure how it had clicked, but the moment he had caught on he was frustrated. “Do you? Do you think you’re unattractive?” The Russian couldn’t hide his accusatory tone, distraught at the thought of the young man thinking such ridiculous lies. When Yuri didn’t reply, Viktor growled.

“That’s bullshit Yuri,” he spat as he took one of the younger man’s hands in his own. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve seen in my life, why would you think that?”

Yuri began to look embarrassed, his eyes lowered without meeting Viktor’s furious gaze. “I don’t know,” he muttered, feeling shamed.

Viktor’s instincts took over, telling the older man that the boy beneath him hadn’t lied when he told him he was shy. The Russian thought of a way to work around his newfound issue. He didn’t want to manipulate Yuri, but he knew he needed to think of a way to show him just how drool worthy he really was.

“That’s probably for the best,” Viktor smirked, his voice husky.

“It is?” Yuri stammered, confused and slightly disappointed.

Viktor began to nuzzle Yuri’s thighs. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue flat against the rough material, leaving a large wet patch to cling the skin underneath. He hummed. “Yeah, fuck Yuri, could you imagine what I’d do to you if you took it off? I don’t know if I could control myself.” Viktor grinned inwardly as he noticed the slight wobble in the younger boy’s knees. He knew that he could be charming, and tonight was about making Yuri realise how incredible he truly looked.

“Really?” Yuri stammered. He was shocked to hear such explicit thoughts directed at him. His grip loosened on his shirt and his eyes trailed to meet Viktor’s. “You’re not just lying, right?”

Viktor snorts. “Why would I lie Yuri? We’re already here about to suck each other off.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed, releasing his grip on his top to rub at his temple. “Okay, Yeah, I trust you.” He began to pull off his top, slowly, nervously revealing his chubby midsection and the small collection of fat rolls. He dropped the top and allowed it to land on the floor. When he looked down to see Viktor’s lust filled eyes, he blushed wildly and covered his eyes with his forearms. “Is that…is this okay?”

Viktor tightened his fist to comfort Yuri, awestruck at the sight of beauty standing before him. “Shit Yuri.” The Russian’s cock throbbed at the sight, the images of Yuri in various positions played in his mind; bent over on all fours, begging desperately to be touched as his ass jiggled wantonly. On his knees, chubby cheeks full with Viktor’s cum, leaking at the corners of his mouth. The boy breathing heavily as he rested against Viktor’s bent legs, riding the older man as his body bounced with his movements. Each fantasy better and dirtier than before. “How the fuck did I get so lucky?” he asked, voice laced with wonder.

“I asked myself the same question.”

Viktor smirked, digging his free hand into Yuri’s meaty hips. His lips puckered against the clammy skin, feverish to the touch. He placed loving kissing on Yuri’s lower abdomen, taking his time to trail them lower and lower. He nibbled at the skin of the younger boy’s belly button before moving down, following the trail of dark hair which lead him lower and lower. Viktor pulled back to admire the wet patches of saliva as they glistened on Yuri’s darker skin. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would look like to cover the young man in his cum.

“I’m going to claim you Yuri,” he stated, moving his slender fingers to the Japanese boy’s waistband. He leant forward, placing the button and the fabric between his teeth. Skilfully, he dragged the fabric over the metal and tugged it away. The two separate pieces of fabric hung loose, revealing more of the previously hidden dark hair. “I’m going to cover you in my cum and show everyone in the club. I’m going to show them how lucky I am to have such a sexy man at my mercy.”

Yuri’s knees weakened, his head fell backwards and he let out a primal howl. He bucked forward, urging the older man to stop talking and make good on his promise. “I want that so bad _, please_.”

Viktor pulled down the boy’s underwear and sat shook as he watched Yuri’s dick bounce upwards to rest against his stomach. It was thick and veiny a considerably wider girth than Viktor’s. It was an average length, but it made Viktor drool nonetheless. “Look at me Yuri,” he ordered, eyes trained on the throbbing cock before him.

Yuri followed orders, groaning at the sight of the Russian on his knees, tongue hanging out of his mouth like a starved animal. The predatory look in Viktor’s eyes sent shivers down his spine, thrilled at the prospect of having the man completely undo him.

Having established eye contact with Yuri, Viktor decided it was the best time to make his move. He parted his lips and allow his tongue to glide up the boy’s shaft, feeling the veins weigh heavy on the muscle. He tasted hot flesh and breathed heavily against the younger man’s tip. It was the mewling that encouraged Viktor’s teasing; the man loved the sounds emitted from the young boy, ready to drown himself the auditory praise. 

He glided his tongue up the shaft and flicked the tip of his tongue against Yuri’s slit, earning a gluttonous moan in response. Sensing how desperate Yuri was, Viktor wrapped his lips around the throbbing length and enclosed it in the warmth of mouth.

“Jesus Chris Viktor” Yuri sighed as he thrust his hips forward, forcing his length to go further. His groin began to light with a burning fire inside, his release beginning to build up. “You’re mouth is fucking sin.”

Viktor hollowed his cheeks and chuckled, sending a faint vibration travelling through Yuri’s weeping cock. He slid his tongue around the tip and tasted the pre-come that had built up which sent a sense of encouragement towards Viktor. The Russian wanted to desperately taste more; he wanted to swallow down Yuri’s hot cum and feel it slide down his throat. He wanted the younger man to let himself go and release deep down Viktor’s throat with so much liquid he’d choke.

Eagerly, Viktor released his grip on Yuri’s hand and grasped Yuri’s balls. He rolled them around in his palm, tugging them softly and fondling them with an urgency he’d never experienced before. He twirled them between his fingers before he pulled himself off Yuri’s dick and licking at balls he cradled. He quickly placed them on his tongue, coating them in saliva and sucking softly.

Yuri’s fingers gripped harshly on the silver hair, giving the Russian an accurate reading of how well his tongue was performing. Viktor swapped his focus, ensuring that both testicles had an equal amount of attention paid to them. He replicated his actions of tugging and sucking, earning harsher and more desperate whines.

Happy with the line of spit dripping from Yuri’s balls onto his T-shirt, the Russian returned to sucking him off, paying special attention to the tip and pressing firmly to the underside of Yuri’s shaft.

“Viktor I’m gonna-“ Yuri groaned as Viktor forced him deeper, his throat constricting against the intrusion. The Japanese boy allowed his hips to take control, forcing himself harder and harder down Viktor’s throat. He chased the need to relieve himself, ignoring Viktor as he tightened his grip on his thighs. He released an animalistic howl as he came, buried deep in Viktor’s mouth and sighed as his cum spurted violently, pleasure rolling through his body like electricity.

He felt Viktor swallow around his length, struggling not to gag at the sudden fullness. He couldn’t believe the events that had just unfolded, not expecting for the older man to take his seed so easily and without complaint. He pulled back panting, utterly exhausted at the intensity of his orgasm. With an easy smile, he looked down at Viktor and smirked when he saw the older pumping himself.

“Need some help with that?” he asked seductively, tugging Viktor to stand up by his crown. “Unless of course, you don’t want to claim me after all?”

Viktor pulled Yuri’s face forward, one hand on the younger boy’s jaw while the other worked hard on his member. The Russian dragged their lips together and thrusted his tongue, forcing Yuri to taste himself on Viktor’s hot tongue. Their tongue danced enthusiastically before Viktor pulled away, and grabbed the shorter man’s hips. In one fluid movement, the younger boy was turned around, the top half of his body pinned against the door while his bottom half was on show.

“I can’t- I haven’t got any lube,” panted Viktor, disheartened.

Yuri bit his lip as he thought of an alternative. He reached out a hand behind him and grasped Viktor’s cock, swollen and sensitive to the touch. He used one hand to spread his ass open and used the other to guide Viktor to rest against his entrance. “Start thrusting,” he ordered.

Viktor did as he was told, groaning at the feeling of skin against skin. He set up a rhythm of thrusts, pushing Yuri further into the bathroom stall door. With a need for more pressure, Viktor removes Yuri’s hands and reorganises them, hinting to the younger man to push them together. “That’s it,” Viktor breathed heavily.

“I wish you were inside me Viktor,” Yuri smirked, looking over his shoulder at the Russian, who was coated in a thick layer of sweat. “I wish you were pushing deep inside me, filling me up to the brim, fucking my insides.”

Viktor bucked forward, his thrusts speeding up at the thought of being inside Yuri. He imagined the younger boy’s tight hole, quivering as he pushed forward and slipping snugly into his tight heat. His stomach tightened, signalling the beginning of his relief, causing his hips to thrust sharply against the younger boy and jolting his body forward.

“You want it like that?” he teases, his fringe falling over his eyes and sticking to his forehead. “You want me to treat you like a toy? Just using you for whatever I want?”

“Yes,” Yuri breathes, clenching his asscheeks tighter together. “I want you to use me!”

“Maybe I’d go nice and slow,” Viktor counteracted, slapping the thick and slightly droopy right asscheek, cock pulsing with desire as a wave of ripples spreads. “Tease you until you’re begging for me to fuck you into oblivion.”

Yuri winced at the impact of the spank, stinging as the flesh reddens in the shape of a handcheek. The look in Viktor’s eyes had no trace of humanity left. Instead they were full of an animalistic urge to fuck him senseless. To mark him up like he had promised earlier on in the night. The shorter boy pushed back on the Russian, meeting his hips with his own.

Viktor’s breathing started to falter, the sight of his cock slipping from between the young boy’s cheeks and the added pressure on his shaft becoming too much. The ripples of euphoria crashed through him like a tide. “Yuri!” he cried, his cock pulsed and sent shots of cum spiralling against Yuri’s back and cheeks, decorating him in the sticky substance all over.

Silently they both calm themselves down, breathing heavily in the silence as they dripped with sweat. Viktor was the first to move, removing himself from his position between Yuri. For a few moments he marvelled at the sight of his seed spread over Yuri’s skin, coating his stretchmarks in Viktor’s fluid.

He reached towards the tissue paper, pulling some of to wipe away the sticky mess. Yuri stops him in his tracks however, pushing his hand away and leaning down to pick up his t-shirt. The younger boy pulled it over his head and threaded his arms trough the sleeves. The moment the fabric touched Viktor’s seed, it darkened.

“You realise that’ll seep through. People will be able to see that right?” Viktor asked, concerned.

Yuri nodded, a sly grin spread across his lips. He tugged up his underwear and his jeans, buttoning himself up and grinning proudly. He gestured to the Russian to do the same, noticing Viktor stood still with his now limp cock hanging low.

“You’re out of this world,” Viktor laughed, redressing himself. “Completely un-fucking believable.”

“You know it,” Yuri nodded beaming proudly. “So, do you have a number?”


End file.
